


Dry Spell

by thetricksterscandy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marvel Universe, Other, Smut, Smut and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: Loki and Stephen have been together for a bit. Life gets in the way of their intimacy. Loki is desperate.





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/gifts).



> Katiebug445 is menace and put this plot in my head. I had to get it out. You are welcome, world.

Loki was used to trysts with many lovers. He had bedded Asgardians, Midgardians, a species of fish creature that refused to be classified or named, and even a horse. The rumor of an eight-legged offspring that the Allfather was currently riding was nothing but hogwash and, quite frankly, a sick joke thanks to a drunken conversation gone wild. But the most unlikely of things to come in contact with his cock, was a dish towel. Truly.

Loki and one Supreme Sorcerer Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, protector of the Sanctum Sanctorum had been an official couple for just shy of six months.Loki was on probation from both Asgard and S.H.I.E.L.D., and had been released to Stephen. It started as a hate/hate relationship. Both secure in their own mystical superiority, they spared with physic-breaking actions that would make Dr. Banner and Tony Stark self-combust. When Strange had managed to bind Loki to a wall and started to tear into the demigod for his ego, he had gotten distracted by the trickster's eyes and allowed him to fall atop him. Faced with the sudden weight, Stephen did the only sensible thing he could think of, kiss Loki. Since then, they had moved at a rapid pace that led them to where they were today.

It was peaceful day. No Big Bad to fight, no one-eyed men demanding that Loki "pay his dues to Earth." Just Stephen and Loki, and a good cup of tea with some homemade cookies. They were finishing washing up the china by hand. Somethings just felt better with done physically, rather than with magic. Loki washed and rinsed and Stephen dried and place the dishes in their cabinets. Once the task was complete, Stephen wanted to begin studying a new tome that Loki had borrowed from his personal Asgardian library. He left Loki to finish clearing the kitchen and retreated to his room.

Now alone, Loki had realized that he and Stephen had not been intimate for almost a full week. Training and a trip across the Bifrost had put a damper on the mood as of late. The demigod could still smell the light cologne in the room that he had gifted Strange as a courting gift. It sent an ache to his heart and stirred his loins. Loki knew that Stephen would not want to be disturbed so soon into his studies. Still, his mind wandered to the former surgeon's hands. Even in their current damaged state, they could bring Loki to pleasure with practiced ease. He definitely had a thing for those hands. Even as Stephen dried the china, Loki kept glancing over at the nimble fingers holding the soft cotton towel.

The towel. The plain, blue dish towel. Cotton. Loki couldn't help it. It was so soft. He picked up the discarded linen, bringing it to his nose. Inhaling deep, he realized that the scent of Stephen's cologne and musk was strongly emanating from the fibers. The water from the dishes only helping to spread the scent to each corner. Loki opened his eyes. When had he even closed them? He knew not, but with being brought out of his trance, he felt the discomfort in his pants. He was painfully hard. Not only that, but his cock had begun to leak. The smell of his love alone had brought him to this desperate state. Knowing he wouldn't be disturbed for some time, Loki gave in to his urge to touch himself. Walking towards one of the sitting rooms, the demigod palmed himself through his leathers. Shit, he had brought the towel with him. Fuck it. Unbuckling his trousers, he sat in a plush seat off to the corner. He brought the linen back to his nose again. This was obscene. A prince brought to this state by a human's smell on a rag. He released his dick from it's confines. Hissing with relief, Loki began to stroke slowly from the base to the tip. It wasn't nearly enough. The mage had a brilliant idea. Using a bit of his power, Loki warmed the still damp towel. He wrapped it carefully around his swollen member. Instantly, he was thrown into images of the last time they fucked. Stephen's ass gripping his cock so tightly. So fucking warm. The combined smell of Stephen's musk and Loki's arousal only adding to the memory. It only took a few perfectly timed strokes for Loki to topple over the edge, semen landing on his tunic. Slumping back into the chair, Loki magicked himself clean.

As he rose to discard the towel into the laundry bin, he was met with the last thing he expected, Stephen. The Sorcerer Supreme was flushed with mouth agape, pants tented.

"I forgot my phone in the kitchen...," Stephen gasped, "but I think my studies can wait. I need you. Now!"

Before Loki had a chance to respond, he found himself slammed to their bed, naked. This couldn't get any better.


End file.
